


Debauchery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-13
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa is displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery

**Title:** Debauchery  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Summary:** Narcissa is displeased.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written as a birthday gift for Dracoredeemed whose requested words are: debauched, utter and public  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Debauchery

~

“It’s shocking.” Narcissa frowned disapprovingly at Draco. “This is not behaviour befitting a Malfoy.”

“Mother,” he began, but she interrupted him.

“Cavorting like debauched delinquents in public is unacceptable.”

“But, Mother--”

Narcissa frowned and turned her back on him. “You are too old for this, Draco,” she said before moving out of view.

“She still upset?” Harry asked, poking his head around the door.

Draco nodded wearily. “Apparently the fact that we kissed in full view of her and all the other portraits is an utter disgrace.”

Harry sniggered. “Good thing we didn’t put portraits in our bedroom then, hm?”

~


End file.
